


Superheroes

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Superman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes. </p>
<p>Indirectly inspired by a line in the One Word at a Time series by Aramirandme81, Axl and Zeb wind up discussing superheroes, and can anything kill Superman. </p>
<p>Anders claims that there is something that could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



_**Superheroes** _

 

There were times when Mike looked at his younger brothers and saw them for the kids they had been more than the grown, or half grown, men they were.

 

Especially now, they all looked a lot younger at the moment and he liked it.

 

Zeb and Axl was on the floor with a stack of comic books they had found in some odd box. Going through them and giving whoops of delight on some half forgotten plot line.

 

Ty had confiscated all the candy the two of them had had with them, declaring he didn’t want them spoiling their appetite.

 

Anders wasn’t doing anything much but idly playing with an old worn cricket ball. He had been amusing himself by picking on Ty until his younger brother threatened to throw him out without getting anything to eat. It had been good natured teasing though and no malice so Anders had simply grinned and backed off.

 

Now Mike was trying to sort out the bills while listening to Axl and Zeb with half an ear.

 

“Dude, he could so totally beat him.”

 

“No way ‘Bro, he wouldn’t stand a chance.”

 

“Spiderman don’t stand a chance against the Hulk.”

 

“Course he does, I mean, like, how would the Hulk catch him?”

 

“Easy, he’s the Hulk.”

 

“But it’s the Spiderman,”

 

“A can of raid would do it,” Anders mumbled under his breath and Mike had to chuckle. Both Zeb and Axl looked up at him with hurt looks on their faces.

 

“Your brother really don’t get it, does he?” Zeb wanted to know.

 

“He’s a dick,” Axl shrugged. “Ignore him.”

 

“Leave ‘em be Anders,” Mike put in. “That’s kids stuff anyway.”

 

“You mean it’s stupid and for morons?” Anders grinned.

 

“Shut up!” Axl turned to glare at him. “You’re such a fucking wanker Anders.”

 

“You know Mike, you could tell them to be nice for once,” Anders declared with a half glare.

 

“Don’t be such a fucking baby,” Mike sighed though he was not really annoyed. It was just bickering between brothers. “Just leave them be.”

 

“Yeah, wanker,” Axl burst out giggling at the face Anders made towards Mike. A sort of pout and despair mixed with Anders trying to make it look as if he was too mature for it.

 

“Wasn’t there one where they killed Superman?” Zeb started to rummage through the issues.

 

“I don’t thinks so,” Axl frowned, ignoring his older brother.

 

“I think there was, they used the kryptonite, and then they could kill him.”

 

“Nothing could kill Superman, it’s like impossible,” Axl shook his head. “He’s bulletproof.”

 

“Kryptonite bullet?” Zeb suggested.

 

“No, no way,” Axl wasn’t giving up. “He’s Superman. You can’t kill Superman, not with anything.”

 

“A mobile could do it,” ignoring Mike Anders butted in.

 

“What?” Zeb blinked confused and Axl gave his older a glare.

 

“Ignore him. He’s just a fukcing idiot and he’s never read any Superman.”

 

“Becuase it’s for idiots,” Anders stated. “But the fact remains. Superman got his from the mobile phones.”

 

Hearing him say that Mike found himself paying attention in spite of himself. Anders was more than capable of making a crazy statement just to wind them up. On the other hand it was possible that there was more to it than that. He had a serious look on his face as if he really meant what he said.

 

“Stop being such a wanker, just leave off,” Axl growled. “If you don’t like it, that’s fine, but shut up about it and stop talking so much shit.”

 

“I’m not, I’m being serious,” Anders stated firmly.

 

“But he can’t be hurt by bullets or knives or anything,” Zeb frowned. “So how could a mobile do it?” He pulled his own phone out of his pocket to eye it.

 

“It’s perfectly simple, unless you’re a total idiot of course,” Anders grinned. “Superman is Clark Kent, right?”

 

Axl nodded his confirmation, “sure.”

 

“So to keep his identity secret he wears a stupid lame ass costume which is dangerously tight, changes every time, and uses a pair of glasses when he’s not Superman.”

 

“Yeah, sure, what about it?” Zeb asked confused.

 

“So, given the mobile phones, there are no more public phone booths, and thus no where for him to change,” Anders declared triumphantly. “He can’t do shit without giving away who he is, which means the mobiles killed 'Superman', and saved us from that crap.”

 

Axl and Zeb exchanged glances, Axl opened his mouth but closed it. Zeb started to say something, then broke off.

 

Mike didn’t really care for Superman, but he had to grin. Anders had a point.

 

  
Bullets could not kill Superman, but the mobils had severely handicapped him…

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry.....


End file.
